My gleaning(Scythe book 1) There is some violence
by angel.sade
Summary: About a girl in a family who had never been confronted with a gleaning until one night after dinner. She never sees her dad because his work is ‘important’ and no one will tell her why. And hour after dinner there is a guest waiting for her at her door.


The gleaning

We were all sitting at the table discussing our day. It was just me, my mom and my brother Damon. My dad was at work; we rarely see him. He stops by now and then but mom just says that his work is very important and that I should be grateful for it. My mom doesn't talk about him that often and is very secretive. My brother Damon keeps quiet when we talk about him. He's my older brother, only by one year. He's 16 and I'm 15. He is my best friend. After dinner I creep up to my room to finish off some homework. I use the Thunder head to help me since my moms always busy and Damon's not that smart. The Thunderhead has always been there for me, even though its there for another billion people at the same time. I find it fascinating how the system works. It's really useful when you are struggling and nobody can help. It's quite comforting. After about an hour I hear noises downstairs, which is peculiar because Damon's always in his room reading his books and mom is usually alone. So who is she speaking to I wonder to myself. I abandoned my homework and decided to go check. We don't normally have guests because mom doesn't have many friends. I attempt to quietly go down the stairs but i'm not too successful. I peak around the corner and see Damon with mom, but there's also another figure standing there. The figure looks like a female but it was hard to tell. Curiosity floods me like water falling into a river. I run in to the living room and stand by the sofa and near mom. The stranger was wearing a shiny emerald robe as well as a large bulky ring. "Maisie Bella Rose You have been chosen for gleaning," said the stranger with her raspy voice. I had heard of gleanings but had never been confronted by one before. Mom looked pale and Damon was stunned. I had no idea why everyone was looking frightened at me until realised I was going to be gleaned. It had never crossed my mind that I may be gleaned. The chances are so low and yet here I am. Out of nowhere my mom found her voice again and said " But your Honor, we have immunity until Scythe Faraday has gleaned himself." The woman in the robe gave a fake smile, and said "oh but he has". In less than a second mom's knees had collapsed. She sat there unable to keep her emotions in. Damon was frozen with fear, and I was on the verge of screaming with confusion. I death grip Damon's hand. "Who is Faraday." I say to our guest. But before she can respond mom does before her. "Faraday was your father." I freeze in shock. I felt Damon tense his muscles. Nothing made sense. Maybe I was deadish and sleeping in the revival center. Before I can start processing what I've been told the scythe speaks to me. "Now please follow me so we can proceed with the gleaning." I sneered at the scythe with all my hatred. I ran to hug my mom, and hug my brother. I look up at him and see his precious blue eyes puddled with water like a rainy day. The tears make his beautiful blue eyes twinkle. He does his best to smile at me. He strokes my hair and tells me I'm going to be alright. I don't want to leave him, but the scythe wastes no time. She grabs me by the waist and rips me away. I scream for my brother and start crying. The scythe carries me into my bedroom. "I have chosen to glean you with the sword of Goddard.. " said the scythe. That didn't sound to bad, until I realised this death was for real and I wasn't coming back. I sit on my bed and try to calm myself down. I look at the homework I was doing before. The Scythe approaches me. "What is your name your honor." I stutter. "Scythe Rand." she responded but before I knew it, she plunges a pill into my mouth. But this was clearly not a pill that was going to glean me fast. Sweat started to trickle down my body and my vision went shaky. I had no time to be upset and cry. Black spots started to invade my sight and my stomach started to hurt. I stumbled off the bed onto the floor. But the floor felt hard. It felt like pins. I hear the scythe say something but I couldn't make out the words. Someone must have turned my pain natoes off because surely I shouldn't feel like this. But the gleaning had just started. I feel all the pain rush through me. "Now we begin." said the scythe. I don't want to die. I stand up using all my strength and plunge at the scythe knocking her off her feet. I hear her curse under her breath. Her robe now all over my floor. I look down and my eyes manage to see the ring. I had learned about those is middle school, if you kiss them you get immunity. Then an idea rushes into my pounding head. I leap at the scythe and rip of the ring. I struggle and kiss it. I try to run to Mom and Damon, but the world was twirling around me like I was on a roller coaster. I make it down one stair and it hits me. I look down and see the sword ripped through my stomach. I collapse and grab my wound and try to keep the blood from spilling. The smell of iron fills the air as well as my blood curdling screams. The pain is monstrous. I have never felt like this. My vision once again starts blacking out. All I see is my red hands and the murderer that has the audacity to stare right at my face.I curse at her and then I'm gone. There's no pain. I'm left with only my thoughts. This was the end, I have been gleaned. I wonder why they have to glean people. My dad once taught me that in Mortal time it was called Murder and it had consequences. But now it's normal to take someones life away and enjoy it. What has our world turned into. I'm sad to be dead but glad I won't have to watch as people start to drop dead around me everyday. I failed to get away and I'm now scared of what will happen to my family. I lived in such a cruel world.

I have to sit and watch as corruption fills the sythedom, but I may not interfere as I pledged my loyalty to them. Yet if I wanted to I could destroy the planet, yet I won't because unlike some people I am not corrupted and do not find joy in harming anybody, instead I have to just sit and watch as many more corrupted people come, but there is hope. If I can't help the sythdom there will be someone else who will.

Thunder head


End file.
